jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Tia
Tia was a young gifted young lady studying to be a cook and using her athletic skills to pay off her schooling. Suddenly, she's taken to Dreamverse and augmented into an Omni-Were, but luckily escapes alongside others, meeting up with Alice and Riley. She becomes the cook and running scout of the White Rebels. Along the way, she falls in love with Riley, and becomes one of Alice's rivals/lovers. Characteristics *'Name': Tia *'Codename': Frog Princess *'Age': 17 *'Hair': *'Eyes': *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Father (deceased), Mother Appearance Casual Were-Frog Hyde, Shrunk, and Giantess Bullfrog Behemoth Background Personality Tia is an intelligent, resourceful, and highly talented young woman. However, at the start, and mostly throughout, she can be overly uptight and far too absorbed in work ethics to focus on relaxing, family, and friends. Though she notices this and appears to have some regret over her busy schedule, her obsession with bringing her dream of opening her own restaurant into fruition overshadows it all. She also, for the most part, has appeared to accept that over the years, as seen when she and her mother visited the old sugar mill in the preparation of its purchase. With a strong sense of honor and integrity, Tia firmly believes nothing deserves to be obtained in the world unless it's done through hard work, a view she's brought up when dealing with the excessively dreamy Evie, as well as the party-loving Jean. Aside from her workaholic nature, Tia has another side to her; one that's passionate, imaginative, and ambitious. She enjoys humor, music, quality time with loved ones, and dancing (though not at first). She becomes excitable whenever mentioning her restaurant, lighting up when she does, as Riley puts it, and although she initially had very little knowledge over romance, she values it highly once she starts to fall for Riley, to the point where her restaurant was no longer the most important part of her life. Tia is also heroic and is shown to be quite capable in dangerous situations and moments of physical conflict. Throughout the course of the story, she continuously rescues her friends and others from life-threatening situations, fending off predators within the bayou, and even The Shadow Doctor and his hoard of sinister shadow demons. Her heroism is ultimately put into the forefront, where the city of NeOrleans is hurdled into a high state of peril, with the only hopes of its survival being Tia's own will-power and aforementioned sense of honor. She's also incredibly strong-willed and doesn't take lightly to being undermined or insulted by anyone. Despite her poor background, she sees something far greater in herself and jumps at every opportunity available to prove so, whether it be to the sleazy Fenner Brothers or the originally annoying scoundrel Riley, who initially looked down upon the woman because of her uptight attitude and blindness of not knowing what she needed rather than what she wanted and losing sight of that (of which he reminds her of what's important), only to be proven there's far more to her than meets the eye. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Omni-Were' Were-Frog Skills *'Althetics' *'Running Track' *'Gymnastics' *'Cooking' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:White Rebels Category:Omni-Weres Category:Riley's Love Interests